Аврал? Аврал! Да здравствует аврал!
by StasyRed
Summary: Что бы ни менялось, одно остается неизменным - аврал в дизайнерском агентстве накануне сдачи проекта. Возможно, Номии удастся не только успеть в срок?..


Ямада, ничего не видя перед собой из-за очень большой и очень тяжелой коробки, с трудом нашарила локтем дверную ручку, надавила на нее... Кажется, с излишним рвением, потому что дверь резко распахнулась, и она с грохотом, из последних сил стараясь удержаться на ногах или хотя бы не разжать руки, ввалилась в "Фудзивара Дизайн". Как ни странно, несмотря на столь эффектное явление, никто не обратил на нее внимания, а если и обратил, то не посчитал необходимым даже поздороваться. Правда, это было простительно, и даже сама Ямада, глазами ищущая место, куда бы приткнуть коробку с образцами керамики для текущего проекта, не думала обвинять кого-либо в плохом воспитании.

Объяснялось все просто: проект горел. Причем не просто горел, а горел синим пламенем - все благодаря горе-смежникам, которые прислали чертежи слишком поздно, в результате чего едва ли не в самый последний момент выяснилось, что воплотить задуманное и уже утвержденное не представляется возможным с технической точки зрения. Отличился и заказчик, которого не далее как позавчера Номия-сан назвал очень резким словом, какого Ямада от него никогда не слышала. Для нее это вообще стало культурным шоком: она думала, что Номия-сан, даже сердясь, всегда держит себя в руках. По правде говоря, так оно и было - в ее собственной голове крутились словечки порезче, он же, почти не повышая голоса, сказал, что таких хм... людей чует за версту и за версту же от них держится. Непонятно, почему хм... начальство вдруг объявило этот проект номером один и велело "грудью постоять за честь фирмы" (когда это впервые прозвучало, взгляды всех мужчин невольно обратились к Мивако, и той захотелось прикрыть ладонью расстегнувшуюся в пылу работы третью пуговку на блузке)

Итак, братья Фудзивара закусили удила, в результате чего вот уже третью... нет, позвольте... - четвертую ночь весь состав практически жил в офисе, в скоростном режиме переделывая то, что делалось в течение целого месяца, и посменно дремля на крохотной кушетке в углу. Даже Ямаде не удалось поспать досыта, хотя штатным сотрудником "Фудзивара Дизайн" она и не числилась. Но коль скоро все тот же заказчик решил в самый последний момент поменять цветовое решение на "что-нибудь более веселенькое... ну, вы понимаете... как-нибудь", ей пришлось снова садиться за гончарный круг и начинать все заново.

В первый момент у нее натурально подогнулись ноги.- Аюми-тян, ты уж извини, - похлопала ее по плечу Мивако, не отрываясь от монитора.Но Ямада всегда поднимала брошенные судьбой перчатки

\- Ничего, - воинственно тряхнула она головой. - Я справлюсь.

\- Рассчитываем на тебя, - одной рукой отправляя в печать очередную пачку листов, а второй управляясь сразу с двумя телефонами, сказал Номия-сан. В один он, сверившись с чертежом, отрывисто произнес несколько цифр, во второй успокоительно заворковал ("Заказчик", - поняла Ямада), на ходу расписался на листе, с которым Ямадзаки тут же выскочил за дверь, запустил рендериться визуализацию и снова уткнулся в монитор с чертежами.

Ямада невольно улыбнулась. Все-таки ей до жути нравился этот рабочий аврал, чем-то напоминающий институт во время сессии, нравилось, как весь "Фудзивара Дизайн" в мгновение ока стал единым, слаженным организмом, где каждый, не щадя себя, работал ради общей цели. И она была рада в этом поучаствовать.

Собственно, она и поучаствовала, а потому осторожно, чтобы, упаси бог, не споткнуться и не уронить коробку, чувствовала себя героиней дня - пусть и самую малость.

Так поднимите же глаза, кто-нибудь!.

\- Добрый день... - когда никто так и не повернулся, произнесла она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Куда мне это поставить?..

\- Вон туда... - рассеянно отозвалась Мивако и махнула рукой сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую: - Или нет - вон туда... Или нет... - она подняла голову. Взгляд постепенно просветлел. - Аюми-тян!.. Давай-давай сюда!.. Ах нет, стой!.. Это же нужно показать Такуми.

Ямада попыталась отыскать взглядом Номию-сана, но коробка не позволила. Руки начинали ныть уже всерьез. Она подперла ее коленкой и перехватила поудобней: что-то подсказало, что избавиться от ноши придется нескоро.br /br /- Его здесь нет, - подтвердила ее подозрения Мивако, - он сегодня дома работает. Давай-ка поезжай к нему, - и она окончательно и бесповоротно повернулась к Ямаде спиной.

\- Но я... Я не знаю, где он живет!.. - робко возразила Ямада. Это было чистой правдой. Кроме того, при мысли о том, что придется снова тащить эту чертову коробку неизвестно куда, колени сразу жалобно заныли.

\- Правда?.. - Мивако посмотрела на нее с неподдельным любопытством. - Ну, надо же... Хм-м-м... В таком случае, будет ему сюрприз, - в ее глазах запрыгали черти - к несчастью для Ямады, она не заметила их за стеклами очков. - Держи адрес! - Мивако черкнула пару строк и сунула записку и несколько купюр ей в карман куртки. - На такси и пирожные.

\- Но зачем мне пирож...br /br /Договорить ей не дали:

\- Причем тут ты? Это не для тебя, - в этот момент умолкнувший было телефон снова разразился звонками, Мивако схватила трубку и, прикрыв микрофон, добавила: - Он любит миндальные. "Фудзивара-дизайн", добрый день!

\- Но я...br /br /Мивако обернулась и с явным удивлением убедилась, что Ямада еще тут. Она снова прикрыла микрофон:

\- Живей, живей! Сегодня вечером сдача! И покорми его... хоть кофе свари, хорошо? Да-да, я вас слушаю!.. Минуточку, переключаю... Ямада-сан, вверяю Такуми в ваши крепкие руки! - очередная пронзительная трель поставила в этой тираде восклицательный знак. - Да, "Фудзивара-дизайн" слушает! Ямамото-сан!.. Да, сегодня вечером! Конечно, Ямамото-сан!.. Разумеется, у нас все готово!.. Конечно!..

\- Какого черта?.. - проворчала Ямада, захлопывая дверь ударом пятки. Вообще-то в этом не было необходимости - дверь была на противовесе, но нужно же на чем-то выместить раздражение?..

Продолжая бурчать и уже почти не чувствуя плеч, она доплелась до дороги, села в посланное самими небесами такси (а то она как раз гадала, как же будет его ловить - без рук-то! И ведь даже на асфальт не поставишь - кругом сплошные лужи), с облегчением и осторожностью опустила на сиденье рядом с собой коробку, будь она неладна, в которой находились плоды ее дневных и ночных трудов, будь они тоже неладны, и только тогда вытащила из кармана бумажку с адресом.

\- Мне, пожалуйста...

Ух ты...

И правда, район, квартал, дом и, как уже не сомневалась Ямада, квартира Номии-сана в полной мере отвечала этому "ухты"... Ей даже показалось, будто в кондитерской в его квартале, у которой она попросила притормозить, чтобы, как и было велено, купить миндальных пирожных, на нее смотрели косо - наверняка из-за кругов под глазами и непрезентабельного вида. Поди, здесь такие не ходят... А может, глина где пристала?..

Консьержка тоже наполовину высунулась из своего "аквариума", проводив ее взглядом до самого лифта.

...Наверное, все-таки глина...

У двери в квартиру Номии-сана Ямада привалила коробку к стене и на всякий случай протерла лицо рукавом...

...а то опять засмеет...

...и попутно заехала себе по носу висящим на сгибе локтя кульком с пирожными.

...Вот так всегда... Точно засмеет.

Если Мивако-сан и хотела предупредить Номию-сана о визите, то, судя по выражению его лица, сделать это забыла (если, конечно, и вовсе собиралась). Несколько секунд он просто оторопело смотрел на Ямаду, топчущуюся на пороге, явно пытаясь понять, откуда она тут взялась, и только потом торопливо дал дорогу, тапочки и подставил руки, наконец-то избавив ее от тяжелой ноши.

По обстановке его квартиры - точнее говоря, студии - сразу было видно, что живет здесь дизайнер, сытый по горло интерьерными изысками: тут царили лаконичность, простота и минимализм. Правда, сейчас все это было трудно оценить по достоинству, потому что по количеству бумаг, чертежей и расчетов квартира Номии могла бы посоперничать с офисом. И, пожалуй, даже победить. Да и по телефонным звонкам тоже: телефонов у него, похоже, было несколько, и надрывались сейчас все. Пахло тонером, свежеотпечатанной бумагой и перегревшейся техникой. Как в офисе.

Номия-сан приглашающе помахал и склонился над столом.

\- Да, Номия слушает.

Через секунду к его голосу добавилось натужное подвывание принтера. Ямада покосилась по сторонам и переступила с ноги на ногу. Она чувствовала себя незваным гостем. К счастью, в этот момент Номия нажал отбой и сбросил вызов с мобильного, кинув беглый взгляд на дисплей.

\- Так-так, ну-ка, посмотрим... - он распаковал коробку.

Хоть Ямада и знала себе цену, но каждый раз, когда он вот так прищуривался, у нее замирало сердце. Номия-сан недаром считался профессионалом - ему хватало одного взгляда, чтобы оценить качество, и он не стеснялся называть халтуру халтурой.

Сейчас он одобрительно покачал головой, снова полез в коробку, снова начал рассматривать керамику, то поворачивая ее к свету, то поднося к самым глазам. Ямада улыбнулась и сделала робкий шаг в комнату.

Номия-сан действительно был профессионалом.

\- Отлично, Аюми-тян, - с неприкрытым восхищением вынес он свой вердикт. - Поверить не могу, что ты все-таки успела. И не просто успела, а сделала именно то, что нужно. Признавайся, сколько дней не спала?

\- Два...

\- А если честно?

\- Честно - два. Совсем не спала - два, а так - четыре...Он потрепал ее по голове и только сейчас заметил кулек с пирожными. Номия улыбнулся. В этот миг в очередной раз зачирикал давший им пару минут передышки телефон. Отвечать он не торопился - взвесил мобильник в ладони, бросил быстрый взгляд на Ямаду и не смог отказать себе в паре секунд удовольствия.

\- Аюми-тян, можно воспользоваться тобой как женщиной? - вкрадчиво спросил он. Выдержав паузу, во время которой по ее лицу разлилось остолбенение, он, сдерживая улыбку, все тем же вкрадчивым тоном добавил: - Приготовь мне кофе, пожалуйста. Просто с ног валюсь. И, кстати, себе тоже. У тебя усталый вид. Кофе там, - он подвел ее к дверям в кухню и указал на узкий шкафчик у окна. - Кофейник тоже. Справишься?

Ямада отважно кивнула и посмотрела на свои ладони, в чистоте которых не была уверена.

\- А где у вас тут можно..

В ванной (черно-красной, в крупную клетку - ух, ее прямо дрожь пробила от такой бескомпромиссной колористики) ей было неловко пялиться по сторонам, словно, поверни она голову невовремя, и наткнется взглядом на Номию-сана, выходящего из запотевшей душевой кабинки.

Ух.

От этой мысли Ямаде захотелось еще и умыться. Желательно - холодной водой.

Все было странное и, в то же самое время, отдаленно-знакомое - как был странным и отдаленно-знакомым сам Номия-сан. Ямада поднесла намыленные руки к носу. Осторожно понюхала. Посмотрела на себя в зеркало, случайно чиркнув взглядом по стаканчику с зубной щеткой. Одной. Почему-то это придало ей уверенности, и, берясь за полотенце, она уже вовсю осматривалась.

И - да. На душевую кабину она тоже посмотрела.

\- Аюми-тян, ты там не уснула?.. - донеслось снаружи, и в ванную заглянул хозяин всего этого великолепия. В руках у него была пачка чертежей и скоросшиватель.

Она выскочила из ванной, как ошпаренная.

А Номия с любопытством нет-нет, да и поглядывал, как неуверенно Ямада движется по его кухне - такая инородная и яркая, такая нескладная, такая... - он надавил на скоросшиватель сильней, не замечая, что зажим вот-вот сломается. Смотрел, как открывает она дверцы, как задумчиво звенит посудой, как зажигает газ...

Снова зазвонил телефон. Пальцы дрогнули, и листы радостно хлынули на пол.

Чертыхнувшись, Номия опустился на корточки.

\- Да, Номия слушает. Мивако?.. - он понизил голос. - Да, пришла... Угу... Да. Иди ты к черту со своими шуточками. Это ты ей сказала?.. Спасибо. Ага... Э-эй... Да ну тебя!

...Он не водил женщин домой, предпочитая решать деловые вопросы в офисе или ресторане, а личные - в баре или отеле. Нет ничего более натужного, чем вымученные, никому уже не нужные разговоры за утренним кофе и благодарно-прощальный поцелуй: "Увидимся?"- "Созвонимся". Поэтому он всегда уходил ночью. И никого не водил к себе. Его квартира принадлежала только ему, и Мивако, посылая сюда Ямаду, прекрасно об этом знала.

Однако...

Номия улыбнулся: вид Ямады на его кухне и в его ванной определенно ему понравился. И теперь ему не терпелось посмотреть, как она впишется в остальные пространства.

...Особенно...

Хруп!

Все-таки он сломал этот чертов скоросшиватель.

Номия вздохнул и потянулся за следующим.

Ямаду руки тоже не слушались - от недосыпа, решительно заключила она, когда первая ложка кофе (такого ароматного что глаза сами собой открылись) до кофейника не добралась. Она украдкой взглянула на Номию-сана: видел, нет? К счастью, не видел: разговаривая, споря, ругаясь и, кажется, угрожая - кажется, Ямадзаки-сану, кажется, чем-то крайне болезненным и неприятным, - он снова склонился над чертежами, развертками и рабочками, что-то исправляя, сверяя и согласовывая.

Ямада все-таки успела снять кофе с огня до того, как тот вылился на плиту, чем была ужасно горда: сегодня с утра она не вписалась в дверь и чуть было не похоронила все свои труды прямо на пороге собственного дома. После этого приготовление кофе в чужом доме - в доме постороннего мужчины - причем не для кого-то, а для этого самого мужчины, чьим мнением она дорожила и... вообще... можно было сравнить с первой поездкой на автомобиле, которую по неосмотрительности совместили со стритрейсерской гонкой на выживание.

Но, как мы уже говорили, Ямада всегда встречала вызовы судьбы с высоко поднятой головой.

\- Готово, Аюми-тян?.. - в кухню, принюхиваясь, заглянул Номия. Он достал из шкафа кофейные - именно кофейные! - чашки, ложечки, тарелки, сахарницу; из холодильника появился молочник, сыр - словом, не успела она и глазом моргнуть, как на столе был сервирован вполне приличный европейский завтрак. Хотя, судя по времени, скорее, уже обед. Причем не самый ранний.

\- Спасибо... - пробормотала Ямада, робея и перетаптываясь, чувствуя, что будет неправильно сесть за стол раньше, чем это сделает хозяин.

\- Не топчись, а то кофе остынет. Уж извини - чем богат... - он подмигнул, и она смущенно улыбнулась.

Вместо того чтобы почувствовать после нескольких чашек крепкого и сладкого кофе с пирожными прилив бодрости, Ямада совсем раскисла. В первые пять минут она еще порывалась уйти, но Номия, разрывающийся между компьютером, принтером и телефоном, каждый раз останавливал ее и в конце концов силком усадил на диван и велел ждать. Диван выглядел так приглашающе, что отказываться не хотелось, и, погрузившись в сытую полудрему, Ямада послушно ждала (кстати, чего именно?), краем уха слушая жужжание, бреньканье, звон, шорох, шелест, быстрые шаги... уютную, мягкую тишину. Вдруг диван дрогнул, просел, и, проснувшись (а когда она успела уснуть?), Ямада увидела Номию-сана рядом с собой.

\- Слава тебе, господи, - он снял очки, закапал в глаза капли (только сейчас она заметила, что глаза у него усталые и воспаленные) и смешно-смешно заморгал. Ямада лениво улыбнулась. Голова была такой медленной, что не хватало ресурсов даже на то, чтобы факт этой медленности осознать.

\- Что случилось?.. - спросила она, шевеля губами, словно не своими, такими непослушными они вдруг стали

\- Все. Можно умирать с чувством выполненного долга: закончили, - Номия потер виски и вернул очки на нос.

\- Поздравляю, - со всей возможной торжественностью произнесла Ямада. Глаза закрывались. Она подумала, будет ли удобно попроситься еще подремать - совсем чуточку, минут буквально пятнадцать...

\- Не то слово, Аюми-тян, не то слово... - голос Номии-сана звучал совсем рядом. - Думал, не успеем...

\- Вы молодцы, - сказала она, чтобы не молчать. И зевнула во весь рот.

\- Еще какие. Ты тоже молодчина, - он потрепал ее по волосам, скользнул ладонью к плечу. - Аюми-тян, можно мне еще раз тобой воспользоваться как женщиной?.

\- Угу, - Ямада запоздало подумала, что на приготовление еще одного кофе ее сейчас точно не хватит: она не только кофейник - она даже себя с дивана поднять не сможет. Очередная попытка сложить просьбу насчет "подремать" закончилась неудачей: слова были юркими, как головастики, и разбегались в разные стороны раньше, чем она успевала поймать их за хвостики

\- Разбудишь меня через полчасика, хорошо? - и Номия, растянувшись на диване, вдруг положил голову ей на колени.

\- Но...мия-сан!..

Не открывая глаз, он приложил палец к ее удивленно приоткрытым губам.

\- Тс-с... Я три дня не спал. Совсем - три, а так - пять... - голос затих до того, как он успел договорить.

Разом взбодрившаяся, Ямада сидела и смотрела на его осунувшееся лицо.

Внезапно проснулся принтер. Крякнул, зажужжал и выплюнул запоздалый лист.

Зазвенел и тут же осекся, точно поперхнувшись, телефон.

\- Номия-сан?..

Он спал.

Она немного подумала и осторожно потянула с его лица очки. Положила их на подлокотник. На переносице и висках у Номии остались красные следы. Она осторожно потерла их кончиками пальцев. Провела рукой по волосам. Потом, осмелев, - по щеке.

Оказывается, щетина такая колючая...

Ямада склонилась над его лицом. Она еще никогда не видела его так близко. Никогда не касалась его

...Та...ку...ми...

Она не думала, как воспринял бы это Номия, не спи он сейчас мертвым сном. Она вообще ни о чем не думала - ведомая любопытством и чем-то еще, Ямада разгладила морщинку между бровями.

Он был такой теплый на ее коленях. И тяжелый. И мягкий.

...Как одеяло, - подумалось невпопад.

Она удовлетворенно выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. И больше их не открыла - уснула, склонившись над ним и отгородив их обоих от мира завесой длинных русых волос.

***

Когда она проснулась, было темно. Совсем темно, как бывает только ночью, когда даже фонари за окном - и те горят не подряд, а через один. В течение первых десяти секунд Ямада поняла следующее: она лежит на диване. Ноги прикрывает плед. В квартире тихо и темно. Она боязливо пошарила рукой рядом с собой.

Никого.

Стоило вскочить, как на полу зажегся круглый, похожий на упавшую с неба полную луну, светильник.

\- Номия-сан?..

Может, спать лег?.. - пришла в голову абсурдная мысль.

Она подошла к двери, за которой, по ее мнению, могла бы находиться спальня, и постучала. Когда никто не ответил, тронула ручку.

Темно.

\- Номия-сан!..

И тут никого.

Она обернулась к гостиной и только сейчас сообразила, что все чертежи, папки и расчеты магическим образом исчезли. Единственный листок белел сейчас на журнальном столике у дивана. На нем четким почерком, какой бывает только у архитекторов и дизайнеров, было написано: "Никуда не уходи, я скоро вернусь. Такуми".

Смешно сказать - "никуда не уходи"! Словно она могла уйти - ведь не оставишь же чужую квартиру нараспашку, верно? Ключа у нее тоже нет. Да и в том, хватит ли ей денег на такси до дома, Ямада сомневалась. Придется теперь сидеть тут, как в клетке... Стоп! Нужно предупредить отца...

Она посмотрела на часы и схватилась за голову: поздно. Половина первого. Завтра ее точно убьют.

...Но почему он меня не разбудил?! Как он мог?!

Она схватилась за мобильник, уронила его - ах, ну, конечно, сегодня же ее день - батарея вылетела, погас экран. Бормоча ругательства, Ямада начала запихивать ее обратно, когда раздался металлический звук вставляемого в замок ключа и негромкое кликанье защелки. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Номия. Собственной персоной. С кульками в руках.

\- О, Аюми-тян! Доброе утро!

\- Номия-сан!.. - возопила Ямада, коршуном кидаясь на него и тут же снова роняя телефон. Батарея опять вылетела из гнезда и издевательским юзом уехала Номии прямо под ноги. - Почему вы меня не разбудили?!

Он неторопливо наклонился. Так же неторопливо подошел и протянул батарею на раскрытой ладони. Но стоило Ямаде коснуться его руки, сжал кулак.

\- Нет, Аюми-тян, это я должен тебя спросить: почему ты меня не разбудила?.. А известно ли тебе, что в результате я проспал встречу с заказчиком, и вся наша работа пошла насмарку?..

У Ямады подогнулись ноги. Она стала такой бледной, что Номия испугался.

\- Тише-тише, - он подхватил ее под локоть. - Я пошутил.

\- Номия-сан! - Ямада замахнулась, но успела остановить себя. - Как вам не стыдно!..

\- Стыдно, - он улыбнулся. - Виноват. Готов искупать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Выспалась хоть, Аюми-тян?..

\- Угу, - смущенно кивнула она. - Спасибо. Но все равно... Завтра дома меня убьют.

\- Не волнуйся, Мивако уже позвонила и сказала, что по случаю сдачи проекта у нас гулянка, которая продлится до утра.

\- Спасибо, - просветлела Ямада. - Вот ведь... Опять Мивако-сан приходится из-за меня врать...

\- Ну, если уж на то пошло, то не из-за тебя, а из-за меня. Я ее попросил. Это раз. А во-вторых, никакого вранья: все действительно празднуют, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что разойдутся до утра. Скорее, уснут там же.

Ямада фыркнула, представив себе эту картину.

Номия выжидающе молчал.

Три. Два. Один. Ноль.

\- Погодите... А... вы, Номия-сан?..

\- Как видишь, я здесь.

\- Ой, извините, - засуетилась Ямада. - Я сейчас... Вы только скажите, где тут можно поймать такси... - и замерла, почувствовав его руку на своем плече.

\- Аюми-тян!..

Она обернулась, думая, что сейчас как обычно встретится с его мягкой усмешкой, но Номия смотрел совершенно серьезно.

\- Я не собирался тебя прогонять. И возвращаться туда тоже не собирался, - он чуть помедлил. - Я хочу быть с тобой. Здесь.

Это "быть" прозвучало настолько многозначительно, что сердце у Ямады дрогнуло и быстро-быстро застучало, гоня горячую кровь к ушам и щекам. Каждой клеточкой своего тела она почувствовала ночь за окном, и эту полутемную квартиру, и мужчину рядом, которому - и это ей тоже было известно - она очень нравится.

И который ей тоже симпатичен...

Номия молчал, глядя на нее.

\- Х...хорошо... А... что мы с вами будем делать? - глупо спросила она.

Его глаза на миг остекленели, потом он прыснул.

\- Аюми-тян, ты обладаешь редким даром портить романтическую атмосферу. Ну, и что, по-твоему, я должен на это ответить?.. - он смерил ее с ног до головы веселым взглядом и вдруг спросил: - Есть хочешь?

\- Ну, хочу, - надуто сказала она. Какая она все-таки дура со своим идиотским языком, который никак не хочет сидеть за зубами!..

\- Тогда у нас есть два выхода: мы можем...

...он собирался сказать "поехать в какой-нибудь ночной ресторан", но почувствовал, что никуда не хочет идти - хочет остаться здесь, в этой самой квартире, с этой самой девушкой. Вдвоем. Острота этого желания Номию напугала.

\- ...можем по-студенчески заказать по телефону пиццу и пиво. А можем по-взрослому приготовить что-нибудь сами.

\- Вы умеете готовить? - удивилась Ямада.

\- Разумеется. А ты видишь где-то кухарку?

\- Нет, просто я подумала, что, может... ну... кто-нибудь... какая-нибудь...

\- Смелей-смелей, говори, - прекрасно поняв намек, прищурился Номия, но Ямада, окончательно смутившись, умолкла. - Ну, идем? Я тебя научу.

Я тебя научу.

Он надеялся, что однажды скажет эту фразу совсем при других обстоятельствах.

\- И захвати пакеты.

Она послушно зашуршала оберточной бумагой, откуда высовывались хохолки зелени и великосветски булькала бутылка вина. Номия жестом фокусника вытащил из кулька мандарин, бросил его Ямаде и начал выгружать покупки на стол. Овощи. Сыр. Соусы. Свежайшее - розовое - мясо. Мандарины.

\- Номия-сан, - Ямада озадаченно ошкурила свой и отправила в рот дольку. Мандарин был сочный и сладкий, - вы ведь заранее все решили, да?

Он с невинным выражением лица покачал головой и отобрал у нее полмандаринины.

\- Вовсе нет, Аюми-тян. Просто я хорошо тебя знаю - считай, просто предусмотрел твои желания, - и он развел руки в стороны, снова сделавшись похожим на фокусника, только что показавшего свой коронный трюк: - Я - немного волшебник, всегда тебе говорил.

...пижон, бахвал и плейбой, - подумала Ямада. И улыбнулась.

А потом они вместе готовили. Вернее, он учил ее, и это оказалось так же интересно, как и учить Номию-сана гончарному делу. Он же использовал этот шанс, чтобы отыграться за все ее прежние шуточки, но она не обижалась - наоборот. И сама не заметила, как уже называла его "Такуми-сан", а один раз, расчихавшись при выборе специй, и вовсе "Такуми"... Номия это, конечно же, не пропустил, и когда она протянула ему ложку попробовать соус, он смотрел на ее перепачканные губы и больше всего хотел попробовать его именно оттуда. А когда она слишком крупно, точно для набэ, начала резать овощи, он не отобрал у нее нож, а встал за ее спиной и, накрыв ее руки своими, показал, как это делать правильно.

Она напряглась, но тут же расслабилась.

Он улыбнулся.

Значит, реагирует. И доверяет.

Он не собирался это доверие разрушать, хотя по поводу той позиции, в которой они сейчас находились, в голове крутились какие-то совершенно взаимоисключающие идеи: от шутки насчет "тура вальса с ножами" до становящегося все навязчивей желания привалить ее к столу и...

Номия отстранился, соблюдая между их телами целомудренное расстояние.

Он не собирался разрушать ее доверие. Не собирался. Не собирался, я сказал.

Уже начинало светать, когда они накрыли в гостиной стол. Буйное веселье, царившее на кухне, постепенно рассеялось, сменившись уютными посиделками с постукиванием столовых приборов, негромким звоном бокалов и молчанием, которым ни один, ни другой не тяготился. Ямада с удивлением убедилась, что то, что они настряпали, оказалось действительно вкусно, а Номия радовался ее радости, что не мешало ему - немного цинику - подшучивать над собой, тридцатилетним идиотом, влюбившимся в двадцатилетнюю девчонку настолько, что теперь он снова и снова ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет, чтобы она уходила.

\- Такуми-сан, почему вы не едите?..

И правда - он сидел с куском на вилке.

\- Задумался, - он отправил его в рот и заработал ножом, отрезая кусочек истекающего соком мяса.

\- А о чем? - склонив голову набок, отчего длинные волосы упали ей на изгиб руки, в которой был бокал, спросила Ямада.

Он метнул в нее быстрый взгляд. Догадалась и хочет, чтобы он произнес это вслух?.. Нет, она спрашивала без всякой задней мысли - ей действительно было просто любопытно.

\- О разном. Например, о том, что ночь вот-вот кончится, а мне этого не хочется.

\- Мне тоже...

\- В таком случае, можно как-нибудь ее повторить, - предложил он, и Ямада, с энтузиазмом кивнула.

\- Давайте! Правда, я во французской кухне не разбираюсь..

\- ...я заметил...

\- ...но зато могу приготовить набэ, как его делают в нашем квартале. Хотите?.

Набэ.

Зима, дом, тепло, семья, любовь.

Номия улыбнулся.

\- Хочу, Аюми-тян.

\- Договорились! А хотите, я вас тоже научу!..

Я вас научу...

\- Уже жду с нетерпением...

\- Вот и здорово - она похлопала его по руке. Номия внимательно посмотрел на ее крепкую ладонь, лежащую на его рукаве, и ретировался на кухню: ему нужно было убрать Ямаду из поле знания хотя бы на пару минут, а то он за себя не ручался.

\- Кофе будешь?.. С пирожными? - крикнул Номия, пытаясь перекрыть шум льющейся в кофейник воды. Потом посмотрел на свое отражение в гнутом никелированном боке. Приложил его ко лбу.

Холодный. То, что надо.

\- С миндальными?.. Буду.

С миндальными. Конечно же, с миндальными.

Он варил кофе, она что-то говорила ему из комнаты, он отвечал, потом они пили кофе, сидя с ногами на широком подоконнике, и смотрели в окно, где голубело утреннее небо.

\- Ой, какой вы бледный!.. - ахнула Ямада. - Прямо как смерть.

\- Два с половиной часа сна за трое суток - не слишком много, согласись?.. - и, не удержавшись, он зевнул, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью.

\- Нет, я все-таки пойду, - заторопилась она, и в этот раз он не стал ее задерживать. Голова действительно была тяжелой, как кувалда, и он боялся, что еще чуть-чуть, и невоспитанно заснет прямо во время разговора. Или сделает что-то еще более непоправимое. К тому же, Ямаде тоже не мешает отдохнуть - круги под глазами ей совершенно не к лицу.

Они добрались до ее квартала молча. Он следил за дорогой, стараясь не выключаться - не спасли даже две пригоршни холодной воды в лицо перед выходом. Ямада смотрела в окно, любуясь небом и размышляя о том, каким образом можно получить такой же перелив в глазури. Ей хотелось что-то сделать на память об этой ночи. И, может, даже подарить ему...

Машина мягко притормозила, и, вынырнув из полусонных грез, Ямада убедилась, что небо, на которое она смотрит, находится над крышей ее собственного дома.

\- До... свидания?.. - неуверенно сказала она и взялась за рычаг.

\- До свидания.

Она попыталась выбраться из машины, но ничего не вышло. Сзади раздался мягкий смешок.

\- Аюми-тян, ты ремень-то расстегни.

Она смущенно шарила справа в поисках кнопки ремня безопасности, когда одна его рука накрыла ее пальцы, а вторая развернула ее лицом к нему. Взглянув в ее округлившиеся глаза, Номия закрыл свои и поцеловал ее. Ямада дернулась, но ремень держал крепко.

Щелк.

\- Доброе утро, Аюми-тян. И до свидания.

Она не помнила, как выбралась из машины, а он, нажимая на газ, уже почти не сомневался, что однажды скажет первую фразу, не говоря вторую. Пока же он хотел только одного: спать. Сутки. Лучше - двое. Потому что еще один аврал сейчас его точно угробит.

Номия как раз опускал голову на подушку, когда мобильный телефон проснулся и зазвонил. Не открывая глаз, он нажал на кнопку.

\- Да?..

\- Такуми-кун, дружочек?.. - зазвенел бодрый голос Марио Фудзивара. Номия сморщился и отодвинул руку подальше от уха. - Доброе утро! Надеюсь, ты успел набраться сил?

Зубовный скрежет был неправильно истолкован в качестве знака согласия.

\- Вот и славненько, вот и мило! Через час жду тебя в офисе - нам предложили очень интересный проект, правда, снова сроки поджимают... Но думаю, вы справитесь!.. Все ребята уже тут!.. - на заднем плане раздался дружный стон. - Такуми-кун?.. Такуми-кун!.. Алло!.. Алло-алло!..

Продолжая щебетать, телефон со стуком упал на пол.

Номия спал.

Ему снились горы чертежей, керамика и крошки миндального пирожного на губах, которые он во сне целовал. 


End file.
